Third Research Institute
The Third Research Institute was a laboratory on Punk Hazard where Vegapunk performed experiments for the World Government. After Caesar Clown ruined the island with his gas weapon and the government's abandonment Caesar made it his base of operations for the Underworld. Layout and Locations On the frozen side of the island the research institute is built into the base of a mountain and has a natural harbor in front that connects to the river. The building was originally the lab in which Vegapunk carried out his chemical weaponry experiments, but now it is used by Caesar as a hideout and for his immoral research. There are many different levels and rooms in the building, and each building is surrounded by balconies with chemical chimneys on the roofs. The building is marked PH-006 along with a gaping hole on the right side. Due to being on the cold side of the island, most of the facility is covered in snow and ice. The structural layout of the research institute is made up of five large sections connected with each other via gates that can prevent hazardous materials from sweeping into the other sections. Each section is coded with the letters A''', '''B, C''', '''D and R'. Section A is the front entrance of the institute that is the only passage connected to Section B and the outside. Front Entrance The front entrance is well secured with shutters that can withstand explosives. Lobby The Lobby of Section A was where most of the Straw Hats, Law, G-5 and Brownbeard entered the institute to escape Shinokuni. After the G-5 grunts fixed the hole Zoro and Kin'emon made the two groups made plans to escape the island before Caesar could trap them in the section while confused. Connecting Hallway The is the path between Sections A and B. After Luffy took down Run, he came through here followed by Law and Smoker along with the Straw Hats, Kin'emon, Brownbeard and most of the G-5 while some were trapped in Section A. Making their way through while the G-5 were attacked by Vegapunk's dragon and Vergo leading Sanji to come to their aid fighting Vergo when the gate to Section A was reopened letting in Shinokuni and a report from Section D was announced. Sanji, Vergo and G-5 then made it out of the hallway before the gate to Section B closed. Section B is the largest section containing all manner of research devices and large chemical pipes along the walls with connecting hallways to Sections A, C''' marked C-B, '''D marked D-B and R''' marked B-R. There is a checkup room on the second floor and the Biscuits Room on the third floor with a back hallway. As the central section it is connected to all the other sections in the institute. It also contains the garrison for Caesar's troops. Second Floor *The is where kids from the Biscuits Room have their tests with a hallway just outside. While here Ginko asked about Momonosuke and was told to keep quiet. Later Chopper and the G-5 medics brought Mocha here when the room started to collapse. Third Floor *The is a large nursery room where the giant-sized children were kept until Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Kin'emon came and took them. The room has its own exit and entrance. Section C is a large section with connecting hallways to Sections R and B''' marked C-B. It has long range communications off the island, a poison gas weapon self-destruct panel for the same type of weapon that destroyed the first two institutes and the rest of the island along with Caesar's personal quarters that contains his private lab on the fourth floor. Basement *The is located in the basement of Section C and is connected by numerous trash chutes throughout the section. Here Luffy met Momonosuke and made their escape from the chamber. First Floor The first floor is where Luffy and Momonosuke came out from the garbage disposal chamber through a trash chute. Fourth Floor * is where his private lab and personal quarters are located. Section D is where the SAD Production Room is located with connecting hallways to Sections R marked R-D and B''' marked D-B. SAD Production Room is a massive chamber dedicated to the manufacture of Caesar's Clown secret chemical SAD which is used by his supplier, "Joker", in producing SMILEs. This room was destroyed by an explosion after being cut entirely in half along with the rest of the whole institute by Trafalgar Law. Section R is a transport chamber. First Floor The first floor has connecting hallways to Sections B marked B-R, D''' marked R-D and '''C with ventilation shafts connected to the outside. * is a train tunnel that leads directly to the sea. Second Floor *The was once the secret master control room of Dr. Vegapunk and is now converted for Caesar Clown's use. Here Caesar made his plan for the trap on the first floor. CHECK-102 is where Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky were held captive along with Kin'emon's living head until their escape. Caesar and his men later came to investigate when they got a report on G-5. Frozen Hall There is a massive ice covered hall full of the frozen corpses of prisoners previously brought to the island, which has a direct path towards the main entrance of the institute. Cliffside Rear Entrance There is a rear entrance to the institute on a cliffside where Sanji, Nami, Franky, Chopper, Kin'emon and the kids from the Biscuits Room left and met Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, Robin Brook and Brownbeard. Later Law took out a couple of Caesar's men then brought Chopper back with him. History References Site Navigation Category:New World Locations